Coconut
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Camille impose à Brennan une thérapie avec Sweets suite à l'affaire Eames. (Saison 06 épisode 09)


**_Bones POV_  
**

Après l'enquête sur la mort du docteur Eames, Camille m'avait ordonné de prendre du temps pour me reposer et surtout, m'avait imposé une thérapie avec Sweets. Même si je respectais le docteur Sweets, qui était mon ami, je n'avais aucune envie et aucun espoir en une thérapie basée sur des analyses psychologiques complétement infondées et erronées. Mais Camille m'avait imposé cette thérapie, et Sweets était le seul qui pouvait me faire retourner au travail. Cette thérapie allait donc évalué si j'étais apte a reprendre le travail. Je décidais alors de parler à Sweets comme à un ami, un confident plutôt qu'un psychologue.

J'entrais dans son bureau, pensant déjà a en sortir. Sweets m'invita à m'assoir sur le fauteuil face à lui, ce que je fis.

\- Bien. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, docteur Brennan ?

\- Camille m'a imposé cette thérapie. Répondis je, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Oui, car vous semblez avoir eu beaucoup de mal a gérer émotionnellement la dernière enquête.

\- Mais, je vais beaucoup mieux ! Demandez à Booth.

\- Je l'ai fais et il pense que vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- Mais c'est faux. Je vais très bien.

\- Docteur Brennan...

\- Très bien.

\- Parlez moi de ce qui s'est passé durant cette enquête.

Je pris une grande respiration et quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Lorsque nous étions sur la scène de crime, j'ai découvert que la victime possédait la même bague que moi. Une bague avec des dauphins. C'est à ce moment là que ça a commencé. Lorsque j'ai vu la fiche de renseignements du docteur Eames, je ne voyais pas sa photo. Mais la mienne. C'était mon visage sur la fiche.

\- Vous dites que votre cerveau a imaginer voir votre visage à la place de celui du docteur Eames...

Il répétait cela tout en prenant des notes dans un petit carnet.

\- Je me sentais sensible à toutes les réflexions et constats que l'on faisait sur elle.

\- Comme la prise de drogue...

\- Comme la prise de drogue. Répétais-je pour confirmer. C'était comme ci... comme ci ils m'accusaient moi. Et puis il y a eu cette nuit, lorsque j'ai écouté les enregistrements de Eames à propos de ses patients. Ce n'était pas une voix inconnue. C'était ma voix.

\- Votre voix ?

\- C'était la mienne. Très exactement la mienne. Vous savez, le docteur Eames et moi nous n'avons pas d'enfants. Pas de véritable famille. Personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition parce qu'elle était une femme qui travaillait beaucoup, elle donnait priorité à sa carrière, pas à sa vie privée et aux relations. Nous sommes pareil. Si je disparassais, qui le remarquerait ? Il arriverait surement la même chose. Personne ne remarquerait que je en suis plus là.

Sweets me dévisagea.

\- Booth le remarquerait. Je le remarquerais. Toute l'équipe du Jefferson le remarquerait ! S'exclama t-il.

\- Si vous le dites.

Sweets prit de nouvelles notes.

\- Mais j'ai bien compris. Je ne suis pas le docteur Eames. Elle est morte, et je suis vivante.

\- C'est la seule chose qui vous permet de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas Eames ?

\- Eh bien, elle se mettait en danger lorsqu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses émotions. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait récupérer de la drogue. Pour se mettre en danger.

\- Et vous diriez que c'est une différence que vous avec toutes les deux ?

\- Probablement.

\- Aviez vous parler de votre ressenti à Booth ? A propos de vos ressemblances avec la victime ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas parler de sa voix, de son visage.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais... Commençais-je. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Sweets cessa net d'écrire, et me fixa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Je sentais la douleur revenir. Repensais à cette nuit là était difficile.

\- Souhaitez vous m'en parler lors de notre prochaine séance ? Demanda Sweets.

Je hochais la tête lentement.

\- Demain, quinze heures. Déclara t il.

Je quittais son bureau en retenant mes larmes. Je croisais Booth dans le couloir, il sortait de l'ascenseur tandis que j'entrais dans celui si.

\- Bones ! S'exclama Booth.

Je l'évitais, regardant ailleurs. Les portes se fermèrent tandis qu'il me regardait, attendant une réponse.


End file.
